A client device such as a smartphone or a desktop computer can operate a browser, mapping application, or a geographic information system to provide maps and/or other geographic imagery and data to a user. For example, a user can request a map or driving directions to a particular address. As another example, a map can be provided in response to a web search query that implicitly calls for geographic results, such as when the search includes the name of a business having a physical location. Generally, the client device can communicate with a host server over a network in order to obtain the appropriate geographic information to provide to the user.
One particular instance in which mapping applications or other means for obtaining geographic information are particularly useful is when a user is exploring an area with which the user is relatively unfamiliar. For example, the user can be on vacation, work travel, or simply in an unfamiliar location within their home city. As a result, the user can use a mapping application to navigate about the area of exploration and receive other useful geographic information.
However, for a user who has multiple events planned in the area of exploration (e.g. arrive at the airport, check into the hotel, attend a meeting a first location, meet with friends at a second location, attend a sporting event at a third location), navigating among such events can be a difficult task. In particular, traditional operation of a mapping application can require the user to determine the location of each expected event relative to the locations of the other expected events on an individualized basis.
For example, the user may land at the destination airport and perform a search for the location of the hotel. The user would then be required to perform a second search to determine the first location at which she is expecting to attend the meeting, perform a third search to determine the second location at which she is expecting to meet with friends, and so on. Thus, when a user is unfamiliar with a particular area, synthesizing the results of two or more searches can be a difficult task, causing the user to be unsure of where each of the locations is relative to the others.